Piano Lessons
by Goddess of Trickery
Summary: Mituna helps Sollux learn how to play a song on the piano after realizing Sollux can't figure it out. Familystuck. Humanstuck.


Sollux sat in concentration at the piano, growling when his fingers couldn't move fast enough for the notes. He stopped playing, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, let'th not meth thith up again." He said to himself, angrily. "One more fucking time. Ah, thhit, I've been thaying that to mythelf all night." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again and placing his fingers to the keys. His fingers danced swiftly over the keys and for a second, it was perfect, until that one damn point where he always messed up. He continued through it, even though he was growing more and more agitated with the song. The faster the song was supposed to go the slower his hands wanted to move, it seemed to him. He stopped again, shaking his hands out to rest them. "Gah, I fucking hate thith thupid thong," he mumbled, slamming his hands on the keys, a loud noise that couldn't even be thought of as a piano, rang throughout the house. He stood up, pushing the bench backwards and shuts the key cover gently. No matter how angry he was, his piano was his baby, along with his violin and guitar. He could never damage them out of anger, ever. He growled, walking back to his room, passing his older brother, Mituna, on the way.

"What'th wrong, Thollux?" He sounded concerned.

"Nothing you thhould worry about, Tuna. I'm jutht going to my room." He mumbled, pushing past Mituna and walked down the hallway, leaving Mituna to shrug and walk out to the piano, probably practicing for class.

Sollux kicked open his door that he had left slightly ajar before he had left it. How long ago was that exactly? Sollux checked the alarm clock on his desk that read 11:19 PM. Three hours ago. He's been working on mastering that damned song for three fucking hours and has only gotten the beginning and a little of the middle mastered. He shut his door, trying not to slam it and scare Mituna. He sighed fixing his glasses that had slipped down his nose without him realizing it when he was playing. He went to walk to his bed and stopped in his tracks. He swore he could hear the song he was just trying to play. He shook his head, it must be stuck in his mind from repeating it. It would take forever to get it out. All the songs he gets stuck in his head do. Like that one time Mituna played Thrift Shop on repeat for four hours straight and Sollux couldn't stop humming it the next day at school. He heard loud singing from the piano room and raised an eyebrow. He would not believe that Mituna was playing that song. No. No way in hell could Mituna play it. He kicked off his shoes to remain quiet as he stalked back out to the piano room and stood, stunned in the doorway.

His jaw dropped as he saw Mituna, yes that was Mituna he was wearing his silly helmet, playing the song he had so much difficulty with, perfectly. He watched his older brother's fingers as they quickly jumped from key set to key set. He looked to Mituna's face; he had a look of deep concentration on his face and his tongue was poking out between his lips.

As Mituna finished up, Sollux couldn't comprehend what he just saw. "How..? Did you fucking do that?" He managed to get out.

Mituna apparently didn't notice him there, because he jumped and yelped. "Jethuth, Thollux, what the fuck?"

"How. Did. You. Jutht. Play. That. Thong." Sollux stared intensely at his brother, his face showing his disbelief.

"Oh, I dunno. It jutht thounded cool when you were playing it tho I wanted to try. And it wath eathy." Mituna smiled a disarming smile at him.

"Eathy?" Sollux asked, completely taken aback. "How in God'th name wath that eathy?"

"C'mere, I'll thhow you." Mituna gestured for Sollux to sit next to him.

"Theriouthly?" Sollux questioned him. Normally he and Mituna didn't get along very well, so this was a bit different from what Sollux was imagining.

"Yeah! Come here, Thollux, I won't bite you again, I promithe." Mituna grinned, showing off his bright, sharp teeth. Sollux had tried to brush Mituna's teeth earlier that morning and supposedly hurt Mituna, so the consequence for that was getting bitten on the hand. But, that's a different story for another time.

Sollux shuffled over to the piano bench and Mituna scooted over to make room for him. He let Mituna guide his fingers to the keys he was supposed to be on.

"Alright, now jutht, play the beginning tho I can thee where you meth up." Mituna watched as Sollux began to play, his finger flying over the keys, trying to play correctly in front of his biggest fan. Mituna heard the slight difference in tune as Sollux landed on that one key that always messed him up, it was because he couldn't stretch his fingers wide enough to reach the proper key. No one could really notice, however, because it was only one single key off.

"Okay, thtop there." Sollux stopped at Mituna's command and waited to see what he had to say. "The problem ith that you aren't hitting the proper key."

Sollux gave him the look, the look that meant, 'are you fucking kidding me?'. "No, really?" Sollux raised his eyebrows, his voice dripping sarcasm. "I would never have thought that."

"Thollux, I am trying to help you. You're problem ith that your fingerth don't thtretch long enough to reach it. I'm thure that with thome practithe though, that we could fixth that problem eathily." Mituna retorted back.

"That maketh more thenthe. I thee how that could be an ithue." He stretched his finger farther on one of the keys and it sounded much better. "Yeah, I gueth that could have been the problem."

"Well, it'th either that or you jutht can't beat me at playing thith thong correctly. I am better than you at it. But, we'll get you jutht ath good ath me." Mituna teased Sollux lightly.

Sollux rolled his heterochromatic eyes at his brother, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Yeah, whatever."

"Did you want to learn or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'll thtop. Teach me all you know, oh withe brother of mine." Sollux tilted his head in mock attention.

"You're tho thtupid. Jutht put your handth like thith." Mituna demonstrated the keys for Sollux, slowly, hitting them perfectly, putting emphasis on the stretch of his fingers.

Sollux nodded and tried his best to copy his brother. He stretched his fingers farther and hit the right key, slower than he should have but he still hit the keys.

"Now let'th thee if you can go fathter, jutht a little thinthe we are trying to get thith right." Mituna gradually quickened his pace on the keys and walked Sollux through it, naming the keys as he went along.

Sollux watched him, nodding now and then when he memorized a key. "Tho, like thith," Sollux set his hands on the keys and tried to match what Mituna had done. Mituna named the keys he was supposed to be on as he played and if he got one wrong he had to go back.

Soon enough, Sollux managed to play every key correctly, but still slowly. Mituna clapped loudly as he finished the song.

"That wathn't even how the thong ith thuppothed to thound. I wathn't fatht enough." Sollux said, sounding confused that Mituna was already cheering for him.

"No, but, now we jutht have to thpeed up a little and then you'll have it! You're almotht there!" Mituna couldn't help the grin on his face, he was proud of his little brother. No matter how much of an asshole he could be.

"That'th going to take all night.." Sollux groaned, running his hand through his messy hair. Hell, at least his hair was better than Mituna's hair. He wondered how his brother could even see from behind his long bangs.

"No, it won't, don't worry. It'll be quick. Watch." Mituna slowly started with the keys first then quickened the pace and poked his tongue out to concentrate, which is something he does for some weird reason. No one knows why, not even him.

Sollux watched him carefully, his fingers twitching, wanting to play. When Mituna finished, he quickly took his place and started the song slowly, like Mituna had shown him. He managed to get the key he had always missed even with the pace speeding up. He grinned widely, face growing determined, but his eyes shimmered with joy. He went through the song only missing a few keys. "Oh, dammit." He grumbled.

"That'th okay. Try it again." Mituna nodded at him to play it.

Sollux sighed heavily, yawning slightly. He put his fingers back to the keys and began to play again. His eyelids began to get heavy but he blinked away the thought of sleep, he had to get this right or he'd be up all night trying anyway. He pushed through the sudden fatigue and played the rest of the song, close to perfect.

Mituna leaped from the bench and started clapping for him. "Thollux, you did it! I knew you could!" He grinned wider than ever. "I told you all it took wath thome practithe!"

Sollux stood up and hugged his brother, out of nowhere. "Thankth, Tuna."

Mituna was slightly confused at Sollux's sudden change, but couldn't care less. He hugged his brother back.

"Now that ith thomething I like to thee." A voice made both the boys jump apart.

Mituna's face lit up upon seeing their guest. "Daddy!" He shouted, running over to Psiioniic and hugging him tightly.

Sollux smiled, also running over to Psiioniic. "Hey, dad! How wath your buthineth trip?"

Psiioniic smiled, hugging both of them before kneeling down so he was closer to their height. "It wath okay, but I'm glad to be home again. By the way, that wath amazing, Thollux. I know you've been working on that one."

"Thankth, dad! Mituna helped me to actually finith it!"

"Yeah! And Thollux ith a very fatht learner, too!" Mituna added, basically bouncing in his place.

"That'th good to hear. I'm glad you two are getting along better now." Psiioniic ruffled both of his boys' hair before standing up again. "Now, off to bed you two, it'th almotht two in the morning."

Sollux then remembered how tired he was and yawned. He and Mituna stumbled back to their rooms, exhausted.

Sollux plopped down on his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas, plugged his headphones into his iPod and clicked on the song that Mituna had taught him. He smiled softly as he fell into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
